Soul Bonded to Death Eaters
by Phantom Joker's Revenge
Summary: Voldemort has won, and the Order has lost. Voldemort is in charge of all of Wizarding Britain, and nobody can do anything about it. Aria Winwood has decided to turn herself in, to save her sister, and succeeds. In the process she and her friends are sucked into a secret that they had never suspected. They are bonded by ancient magic to powerful Death Eaters. How will they survive?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my OC, they are all owned by JK Rowling and I make no money off of this. Repeating, I don't own any of the characters except my own OC, I just make them do dirty things to each other ;)**

So, New Fanfiction, Harry Potter style. This is an AU fic, (though aren't all fanfictions AU? Especially Non-Canon?) It has noncanon couples, lots of sex and swears dark adult situations, so if your some twelve year old thinking to have some fun by reading forbidden fruits, don't you dare run off to your mommy and daddy when their is something scary or too mature for you to handle.

That being said, If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, please do not hesitate, I WILL answer your questions regarding this fic, or anything related to Niccolo Machievelli, in case your working on a psychology or history project.

Enjoy.

* * *

There had not been a sunny day for three weeks. This in itself was not an unusual occurrence in Great Britain. Honestly, Aria quite liked cloudy days. But not like this. The weather mirrored the spirit of the wizarding people, these Last two weeks. The cloudy skies were a signal of the oppression that had enclosed their country, after the last rays of hope and sunshine were extinguished in a flash of green.  
The worst had come to pass, the thing that they had hoped wouldn't happen, had happened.  
Voldemort had won.

The Death Eaters were now in charge as of two weeks ago, when Harry Potter was not able to defeat the dark lord when the death eaters had entered the school on the fateful night that Dumbledore had died. No one could have anticipated the rush of dark cloaks, and without the proper preparation, the school had fallen, and with it, the parents of the magical children, and of course the Ministry. Voldemort had known the importance of bringing down the school, as everything else seemed to fall quickly in consequence. The rest of what was left of the resistance, The Order, had gone into hiding underground, or in far away countries, the ones who still had enough money to do so. Aria was one of the few left who had not been captured. There were around fifty wizards of various ages huddled around magical fires underground in a series of sealed off caves. Harry Potter was still alive, as was Ronald Weasley, and the rest of the Weasley clan, although Molly had been captured and the two seventh years along with the Weasley patriarch and Remus Lupin and his wife were in charge of the rest of the wizarding folk that had escaped the clutches of the dark lord. Aria was one of the few seventh year girls who had escaped before any Death Eater could grab her, she had fought with all she had, and she escaped, helping Potter and Weasley to escape when they saw that there wasn't any possible way to win. She considered herself unlucky to have not been caught, if she had been caught then she would not be here trying to thump some sense into the idiotic boys who couldn't see reason.

"We have to go and help! There are little children there! What do you think they'll do to them, huh? Wait until they're older to rape them? Huh? They are Death Eaters! We have to go!" Aria thumped her fist on the rickety wooden table, and a few blue sparks jumped out, making the two boys eye her warily. Everybody knew of Aria's magic, it was famous throughout the school and consequently throughout wizarding England. Harry and Ron were smart enough to know that they didn't want to be on the other end of it. If Hermione was known as the Brightest Witch of her age, Aria was known as the most Powerful Witch of her age. In second year she had knocked Gilderoy Lockhart onto his back in five seconds flat in a duel. Not at all surprising when you consider the fact that he was a fake, but you had to be there to see it, to understand.

FlashBack

"And that, children, is the proper stance for a duel, now lets get a student up here and see how he or she does against moi. Any volunteers?" All of the girls swooned as Professor Lockhart smiled charmingly, even the bookish Hermione Granger blushed. All but two. One was too busy staring off into the distance, and her best friend was busy rolling her eyes at the idiotic adult who was on the long tables, and at the same time swooning at the nearness of one dark professor who also was rolling his eyes at the gold haired charmer. All of the boys looked interested, but scared to duel a professor, and all of the girls were to busy giggling with each other, and trying to push another to the front, only to have more giggles and blushes occur.

"Ari, there are many Gracklespurts around Professor Snape's and your heads. I would suggest not to engage Proffesor Lockhart in a duel now, unless you take this leaf of mint, mint is known for dispelling Gracklespurts." Aria's best friend, Luna nudged her to the front, and tucked a stalk of mint behind Aria's ear. Aria smiled gratefully at her best friend and breathed in the aroma of the mint. Most thought her best friend to be weird, but Aria knew she was wiser than most, you just had to "translate" the things she said and you could see how wise she really was. Aria stepped forward and smiled charmingly at the Professor.

"It looks like we have a taker, what is your name, young lady?" Professor Lockhart asked Aria, as he helped her on top of the makeshift stage.  
"Aria Wayward, Professor."  
"A pretty name for a pretty lady." Lockhart responded with a wink, and all the girls sighed with envy, while Aria barely restrained an annoyed one. She didn't see what the other girls saw in Gilderoy Lockhart, sure he had a nice smile, but he was an idiotic man with no personality at all.

"Now, lets start, I hope you were paying attention, because this is a difficult and tricky business, young lady." Lockhart warned, and they begun. Aria bowed, turned and began to walk towards her end of the table. Her favorite professor and her secret crush standing stiff at the end. He looked intrigued, even though for any other person looking, his expression would be one of boredom and annoyance, Aria always could read him better than others, even if he didn't know it. Aria smirked widely, and mischievously as she neared Severus Snape, and at the count of three, turned around, before seeing Snape's slightly shocked eyes. Her smirk was befitting of a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. But she had always been the, ahem, "problem child" in his class, so he wasn't too surprised. Aria's perfectly formed loose silver ringlets had small blue sparks flitting around them as Gilderoy counted to three, and a mili second later, Gilderoy shot an expelliarmus and a stupefy at Aria. Aria knocked the expelliarmus away quickly and made a complicated wand movement reminiscent of a tai chi move that caused her to somehow grab the stupefy spell Lockhart had thrown, at the edge of her wand, and throw it back to him with double its original force. The Professor flew back, but when he achieved maximum height before landing on the floor, Aria rushed forward and swirled her wand to make a long trail of black smoke explode and wrap it self around Lockhart, taking on the form of a very large black snake with green eyes, its tail still trapped in her wand, Aria yanked backwards and the snake acted as a type of lasso, which bought Lockhart's face directly to the ground at Aria's feet, the snake still constricting itself around his body.

Aria looked like a very delicate wisp of beauty, even at twelve years old. Her long hair adorned her porcelain face free of any blemishes of any kind, and her stance was always straight and adorable in a way, she was the object of many crushes, even at her small height. She was always impeccably dressed and combed like a small china doll, and her smile was always mischievous, as well as her actions, which caused her to get in trouble more than once with a certain snarky professor she loved. Luna thought she did it on purpose, just to be near the potions master.

And now, even after dueling with non verbal magic and spells Severus had only seen adult wizards do, she still looked...adorable, lovable.

"Ms. Wayward, I believe the duel is over, please free Mr. Lockhart from his confines." Severus drawled from behind her, and Aria couldn't help but blush and do as she was told. While all the girls were swooning over the professor who was now getting to his feet and shooting her a wary look before charmingly speaking about something or other, Aria had, since the first day of class, had a crush on the dark potions professor. She strived for his approval, and she was second in potions class, next to Hermione Granger, but without the "know-it-all" tendencies. Severus led her back to the back of the dueling table to help her down the steps, and Aria noticed all of the students were busy paying attention to her, not at what Lockhart was saying. They were all staring at her in awe, and soon the rushed whispers and rumors started to spread. She hadn't meant to have demonstrated her power in such a way, she just wanted Lockharts annoying smile flat on the ground. Severus glanced at the young witch standing beside him, and her slightly wary and ashamed form. Before they reached the steps that would get her in reach of the gossiping students, Severus bent down and whispered words in her ears, that she would remember and blush about for years to come.  
"Good job, Aria."

End of Flashback.

Harry and Ron remember the day twelve year old Aria preformed advanced magic on the fake professor, with much clarity, even after the horrible war they had gone through, and were still trying to fight.

"Look, Aria, we know what you're saying, but we can't go help them. It's out of our hands." Remus tried to explain to Aria, who started to look much too calm for his liking.

"Hermione is there! And Ginny, and Luna! Don't you care?!" Aria yelled. Harry just sighed and Ron looked away shamefully.

"We know. But we aren't powerful enough to stop them, besides we have to take care of the people here, not the ones who were captured." Harry sighed.

Aria let out a deep breath and uncurled her hands. They were right, they weren't powerful enough to save the captured women. But Luna, her best friend was there, and so was Ginny, and Hermione. The four of them had gone through so much. Not to mention, her little sister was there. Yin Wayward. She was only a first year, she must be so scared, and Aria was ready to die for her.

"You may not be powerful enough, but I am." Aria lifted her gaze from the floor and took one last look at the wizards and witches underground, and apparated away to rescue as many young witches as she could.

Aria knew that the Death Eaters would all be in Malfoy Manor, the dungeons there were excessive, as she had learned from personal experience. All of the Death Eaters had some kind of room there, though depending on their status, was what size room they had, probably. Since she entered Hogwarts and up until fourth year, she had spent her summers here, playing with Draco and Blaise, and sometimes, when the boys who had been her best guy friends came to be too much for her, she would spent hours with Mr. Malfoy in his library, just talking. Another of her secret crushes had always been Lucius Malfoy, and she now wondered if it was strange that she apparently had a thing for Death Eaters. The same Death Eaters that had her best friends and her little sister captured in some dungeon. Aria knew that there was no chance that she could sneak in and out with people, she was going to have to be much more bold with her approach on getting her sister free. She knew that her friends could survive Death Eaters, she needed to get the youngest ones out. Aria walked a few paces up until a hill covered in pine tree that overlooked the grand Manor. From here, she could feel the wards a few inches from her nose. She would have to rush in as fast as she could, and hope that Voldemort was honorable enough to make a treaty with her. Aria had been one of the top ten wanted wizards before Voldemort won, and Aria knew that he would still want her for one use or another. Aria knew she was powerful, she had a very distinct magic, and Hermione and her had been begun researching it, but then Voldemort came back, and there was no time.

It is now or never, she thought, and with an effortless ripple of magic, created her Patronus. A larger than normal, white tiger appeared and nudged her comfortingly. Her patronus was about the six feet tall, and she knew it looked menacing. Her patronus was special, because with a few modifications to the casting of the spell, she was able to tweak the patronus's purpose. This patronus was bigger, and was cast to protect her, and take her places without having to apparate. She had noticed that patronus's could get to somebody by just tracking their magical signature, so she decided to actually use her patronus to get her places. They were quicker, you couldn't get splinched, and they could go through solid objects by taking you with them. She was contemplating on calling the spell something different, but the casting of it was still the same, the happy memory, and "expecto patronum" sounded pretty, so she had decided not to.

Closing her silver green eyes, she took a deep breath and climbed on top of her patronus, and ordered it to start running. She felt the wards activate, suddenly five death eaters started to come at her. Her tiger patronus kept on running, dodging the curses thrown at its maker with ease. They neared the large closed doors, and with a loud pop, her patronus "apparated" inside and directly to the large throne room where Aria's target was. The Death Eaters who had been chasing her, stopped in confusion before apparating into the throne room, where every Death Eater except seven were pointing their wands at the seventeen year old girl with a large patronus tiger beside her.

From behind her, Death Eaters had come and were about to rush towards her, when her patronus dissaparated and formed a protective shield around her. Aria knew she had to make the negotiations before letting them shackle her with magic blocking cuffs. She noted that the room was a white marble, and at the far end of it, was a large black throne where Lord Voldemort sat, barefoot and with impeccable robes, twirling his wand in interest at the new occurrence. He knew it was only a matter of time before young Aria came to Malfoy Manor, though he thought it might have been with a number of other idiots who wanted to rescue their friends.

Aria made note of the prisoners who were all in lines in front of the Dark Lord, they were mostly women, of various ages, but many children and young women, who, depending on their states of mind were either weeping hysterically or staring blankly ahead. And his followers were standing on the sides, their robes getting darker the closer they got to him, so she knew that there was some sort of hierarchy among them, with the darkest robes as a symbol of the highest ranking. She couldn't help but notice that both Mr. Malfoy and Severus Snape were in the darkest of the dark robes.

"Ahh, we have been waiting for you, Ms. Wayward." Voldemort's slightly hissing voice echoed throughout the room, and she instantly noticed that Luna was kneeling beside his feet, her hands in black shackles and for the first time in her life, aria noticed Luna had a worried frown. Ginny was next to her mother who was sobbing uncontrollably while her daughter looked like she was inwardly rolling her eyes and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Her sister was in one of the middle rows, looking happy to see her, as well as the youngest ones that she had previously taken care of, back when the world was normal.

"Well then you know what I came for." Aria responded, and made sure not to make eye contact with him, or Severus. They were powerful enough that they might be able to read her mind through her patronus shield.

"Yesss...I know..." Voldemort suddenly looked thoughtful, as did Luna, while Ginny looked suspicious and ready to bite someone's head off. "I will let everyone go, with the exceptions of the sixth year girls and the fifth year and sixth year boys, if you turn yourself over." Voldemort offered lightly, and Aria didn't even need to think it through. There weren't many sixth year girls, about fifteen in total, and the boys could take care of themselves.

"All right, but let me make sure that they are safe before you, uhh, shackle me." Aria grimaced, and Voldemort nodded his head once, and waved his hand, causing the prisoners to stand up and begin to jog towards the door, Molly Weasley taking one last look at her daughter before joining the other individuals. Ginny looked ready to cry at the loss of her mother who didn't take one last look at her, and Aria wanted nothing more to do but hug her friend at that moment. Yin hadn't left right away, wanting one last look at her only relative left, her big sister.

Aria dissolved her patronus shield that returned to its tiger form, and grabbed her little sister to her chest for one last time. Yin's brown eyes were crying as Aria patted her blond hair softly and pulled her away and dried her tears with a small blow of air.

"Hey, it's okay, just...remember to feed the three legged cat, all right, Yin?" Yin nodded sadly. "I love you, Yin. Don't forget that." Aria bit back tears herself. She was surrendering herself to Death Eaters, in return to make sure her little sister wasn't going to. Aria picked up her little form and sat her on top of her patronus who meowed, and disappeared with her sister.

The male prisoners were escorted out as well, though through a different door, by three Death Eaters. The sixth year girls were, with the exception of Ginny and Luna, were shuffled towards the back of the great hall, giving Aria a great view of the highest circle of Death Eaters, and her best friends.

It was silent for a few precious moments, before Bellatrix began to cackle. Aria bit her lip and dug her nails into her palms so that she wouldn't release some sort of "shut up forever" hex at the crazy lady.

Two Death Eaters rushed forward and made to break her wand, but Aria would have none of that. She broke her wand, herself, she didn't want it to ever enter a Death Eater's hands, so she broke it herself, throwing it onto the floor beside her. The cackling stopped in surprise.

"Well, aren't you supposed to shackle me now? We don't really have all day, you know. We aren't vampires for heavens sakes!" Aria couldn't help but get annoyed at how slow these wizards were.

"Well, vampires sleep during the day, you know. But only when they are in their bat form. Vampires are quite handsome, you know." Luna replied dreamily, and then looked at Aria, connecting their minds for a brief moment.

_Act normal, it will throw them off and they won't be so cruel. Ginny knows._

I gave a mental nod, and the connection vanished in time to hear Ginny grumble under her breath. Something about loony people and hair.

The wizards came and shackled Aria when it was clear the nobody else was going to comment. Aria made note that they were lower level Death Eaters. The two high level Death Eaters she knew, she didn't even want to look at. She didn't know how she would react at the sight of their faces. Would she feel betrayal? Would she want to run into their arms? Would she want Mr. Malfoy's soft words he used to whisper whenever she had an accident at Malfoy Manor, or Severus Snape's deep voice berating her for...something?

It was best not to look.

Then, the auctioning began. Immediately, Ginny, Luna, and her were picked first.

"Sir..." Two Death Eaters began, and Voldemort nodded in reply.

"Avery and Rookwood will take Ms. Weasley." Aria noticed the two Death Eaters smile widely. They must have really wanted a slave, she couldn't help but snort at her mental comment, imagining the surprise they would get with Ginny "Fire" Weasley.

"Severus...Lucius, Rodolphus, and Antonin will get Ms. Wayward, and I will keep Ms. Lovegood." Voldemort decided quickly, and ignored the girl's faces of surprise. Aria missed the reactions of her "keepers", as they're back was turned to her. "Nagini will show you the way to your rooms." Voldemort dismissed the girls, including Luna, and the three walked after the slithering snake, through a door to the left of the throne. With an unspoken agreement, something that was common with the three friends, they didn't talk until Nagini was far away enough from them, in the large and green hallway.

"Why did I get four?" Aria asked quietly still in a state of shock. Ginny shrugged and grabbed her hand.  
"When I figure it out, I will tell you, Ari." Luna whispered and took Aria's other hand.

"If we see each other again." Ginny murmured the thoughts running through their own heads. Aria squeezed their hands in a show of silent support and they continued to walk through the long passageway. They came to a stop at the first door that they had seen, and concluded that it was Ginny's room by the nudges Nagini was giving them. With a long hug and a brief sob, Ginny entered the room. They made sure to do their special secret handshake that they had developed as children that involved all three of them, one last time.

They continued through the lavish hall, until they got to the second door, where Aria's room was. Luna connected their minds for what might be the last time.

_In the week that we were here, I noticed some things. I don't think that we are slaves per se, I think that we three are special, as well as Hermione, who was already taken by three Death Eaters. I don't think we are going to die just yet, as long as we keep the wrackspurts and nargles away, all right? _

Aria nodded, without giving a reply, and translated that to mean, "we are too special for some mysterious unknown reason, so we won't die, and as long as I keep an open mind and an open heart, everything will be all right.". With one last hug, Aria opened the door to her room, and Luna carried on walking down the hall. Aria entered the room and was not surprised to see that it was lavish, it was a bedroom with a small sitting area and a balcony with long window doors that were closed. The bed was big enough to fit six people comfortably, and the room was done in warm colors, not counting the furniture, that was made of dark wood and masculine colors. Aria deduced it was a suite, by the two doors. One a door to a bathroom, and the other to a living room area. Aria decided to stay in the bedroom. She wasn't even thinking about escaping, her friends were here, if she was going to escape, she would do it with them. And besides, the shackles on her wrists, were blocking her magic.

Now, was the time to go over everything that had happened, at a more relaxed pace before the men got here.  
Aria had freed her little sister, along with various other people, the only ones left were her friends, and a few others, she had willingly giving herself up in return and snapping her wand in half, to be put in magic blocking cuffs. The Order knew where they were, but they wouldn't be trying to rescue them anytime soon, since they didn't know what to do. The other girls would probably be safe, in the dungeons or something, and the three friends were trapped in the rooms of the most powerful Death Eaters.

Two of her named "keepers", were men she had met before, while the other two, she faintly remembered. Rodolphus Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov. Severus Snape, the man she had had a crush on since first year was now going to be, what, her master? And Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater that had tried to kill her and her friends before! She didn't want to think about what would happen to her, why she was given to four, FOUR, Death Eaters. But she knew she had to think about her future.

Maybe if she went and laid down on the bed, she would be able to think better on this unusual and terrifying situation.

As soon as she sat on the bed, a wonderful, lethargic, sensation washed over her and caused her to plop down on the silky sheets and fall asleep, with her last thoughts being;

_I really shouldn't have snapped my wand like that_


End file.
